Over the years mobile wireless communications service provider have been able to extend the geographic reach of their mobile wireless services for customers through the use of roaming service coverage arising from partnership agreements between mobiles wireless network service providers having non-overlapping service coverage areas. Network operator partnership agreements and the resulting roaming service availability ensure high availability of mobile wireless communications services regardless of whether a user is within geographic territory of a home mobile wireless data network operator/service provider.
Generally speaking, roaming agreements are memorialized in a written contract document. Thereafter, the terms of the roaming service/partnership agreement are translated to computational logic configurations incorporated/programmed into network roaming service provider management nodes within a mobile wireless data network provider connectivity access networks (CANs). By way of example, such configuration is maintained and applied by a policy and charging rules function (PCRF) operating on a node within a partner provider's CAN.